Crazy 8s
by doublemobius
Summary: Dave doesn't know how to skate, and he turns to his nerdy biology partner for help.
1. Chapter 1

hi ok so i get grounded a lot and am not sure how often ill be able to update this

its set in the 50s so im trying to give it that feel but i dont really know a lot about the 50s or about describing anything and im totally open to any pointers or critique

* * *

><p>There's a new kid in at your high school. He started in the middle of the year, running into your first period classroom three minutes late shoving his school map into his bag and appologizing to the teacher. She glared at him over her glasses and told him to take a seat and stop disrupting the class- no that there was anything to disrupt. She hadn't even moved from her seat to start teaching a lesson, and the classroom was alive with activity, kids throwing paper airplanes at eachother, climbing over the desks and sketchy couples making out in the back.<p>

The new kid took a spot in the center of all the commotion. He had huge square glasses and messy, hideously unkept black hair. He was wearing a green and yellow plaid shirt and suspenders, the outfit tied together with a cheesy red bowtie. On that first day his appearance gave him the lable he would keep for the rest of his high school year, and quite possibly, the rest of his life.

Nerd.

( Sure enough, during lunch he made friends with Tavros Nitram and Jade Harley and all the other loser at that table almost instantly. )

You survey your own lunch table, the table of "coolkids". The entire table was basically _radioactive_, and it was in the highest honour to be allowed to sit there. Unless, of course, you sat there reguarly, like you do. You glance around, observing all your friends through your ironically cool (lame) aviator shades. Roxy Lalonde, who through the craziest parties and was normally too tipsy to think straight. She had a younger sister who atteneded this school, too, but her sister was sort of a downer, and blew off Roxy's invitation to sit with you guys. Then there was Vriska Serket, constantly wipping her long dark hair around and pursing her lips and batting her eyelashes at some innocent group of guys, who melted where they stood. She was pretty hot, you'd have to admit, but she was obnoxious and half the time you really couldn't stand her. Sitting next to Vriska was Gamzee Makara, who stared off into space like the uncool dumbass hippie he reall was. Equius Zahhak was across the caffeteria, talking to his step-sister, Nepeta. Eridan Ampora was a table over, taking another shot at trying to seduce and win over Feferi Peixes. (The third time this week.) Jake English was missing in action, which was not at all surprising. he skipped school a lot to go adventuring with some fream named Dirk.

Your gaze drifted back to the new kid. Something about him strikes you as "interesting" but you can't quite put your finger on it.

You kick Vriska underneith the table to grab her attention.

"Hey!" She complains, straining her vowels and rubbing her leg where you kicked her. "What was that for?" She rested her head on her hands and made a pouty face at you across the table.

You gesture across the room. "Did you see that new kid come in today?"

Vriska glances over. "No, but I saw his teeth."

You smirk. "They're big enough you could probably land a plane on them."  
>Vriska laughed. "I think he's cute! We should welcome him to the school, don't you think?"<p>

"A big, warm welcome," you conclude, rising from the table. Vriska follows you and she snags Eridan as you walk by. Roxy and Gamzee stay seated, their heads pressed together as they conversed.

As you approach the table, Jade Harley lets out a deep sigh, alerting the rest of the kids gathered there. "Oh no," she grumbles. A few kids on the edge of the table bolt, but the rest of them are stuck there.

Vriska slides into the seat next to Tavros. "Hey!" He squeaks, his voice cracking. You take your place next to the new kid and Eridan stands by the tall kid in the ugly sweatervest and lame 3D glasses.

None of the kids speak. Most of them have their heads down, or are looking away submissivly, except for Sollux, the 3D kid, who bares his teeth and looks as if he wants to say something, but the Fillipino girl with the red shirt stops him. The new kid look around nervously.

Jade breaks the silence. "What the hell do you want, Dave?" She snaps, glaring at you through her round glasses.

You shrug. "Just wanted to welcome this new guy to Skaia High, what else?" You look at the new kid and smirk. "What's your name, cat?" You ask him.

He looks at Harley for a moment, and then back to you, and then over to Vriska, who bats her eyelashes at him. Finally, after Harley gives him a appologetic shrug, he looks you straigt in your shades and says "John Egbert."

"Alright then, Egbutt," you say, paping him on his back. "How would you like you come over to our table and sit with us?"

This was a big deal. This kid, this dorky nobody, was being asked by Dave Strider to come sit with him at the coolkid table. This never happened. Ever. Eridan and Vriska both frown at you. You wink at them (but there's no way they can see though your shades.)

"Thanks for the offer," John starts, slowly and cautiously. "But I think I'll stay where I am for now."

You glance at Vriska and she raises an eyebrow.

Was this kid crazy, or-.

"Alright then, kid." You rise from your seat, but not before snagging John's milk carton and tossing it to Eridan. "Guess we'll see you around then."

Vriska grabs a few of Tavros' french fries and stands. Eridan circles around the tavle. The three of you stare at John, who is staring straigt across the table at Jade.

You turn to leave without another word, and from the corner of your eye you catch Eridan smashing John's milk carton over his head. The milk splatters everywhere and John takes in a shaky breath, but says nothing and keeps looking forwards,

Vriska kisses Tavros on his cheek, leaving him flustered and Eridan circles back around the table to flick Sollux on the back of his head.

"Later, losers."


	2. Chapter 2

throws clipboard at the wall and stomps away i have no idea how to write character development i need to go and edit the upcoming chapters so that dave is more of a dick

also spell check isnt working so if there are any careless spelling mistakes its not my fault...

* * *

><p>You stare straight ahead, balling your hands into fists. Uou take a few deep breaths and adjust your glasses, dripping wet with the sticky dairy product. You take a few deep breaths, and shudder as you feel the cold liquid ghosting it's way down the back of your neck. No one in the caffeteria seems to notice the scene that just happened. Your new friends are staring at you, trying to decide what to do. You open your mouth to say something but no words come out so you close it.<p>

"Let's go get you cleaned up," Jade mumbles. She stands up and grabs your arm.

"Aradia, will you go get Kanaya, please?" She'll probably have a change of clothes or something for John."

Aradia, the pretty Filipino girl in the red shirt, nodded quietly and got up.

Jade pulls you up too, and drags you in the direction of the girls' locker room.

"I can't go in there." You complain to your new friend. "That's the _girl's room_."

"Oh hush," Jade shooshed you. "I'll make everyone leave if you want me too. Or maybe we'll all give you a good makeover."

You grimance. "That's worse tahn milk." You mutter.

Luckily for you, there were no other girls in the locker room, so you didn't have to worry about makeovers. Jade sits you down on a bench, and begins wiping away the milk from your face as best as she can. "I can do it myself!" You protest.

A moment or so later Aradia pushes through the door, followed by two unfamiliar girls.

Jade gestures to the taller girl with the dark skin and short, black hair and green dress. "This is Kanaya Maryam."

Kanaya glanced at you and made a _tsk tsk_ noise. "Oh dear." She cooed, and knelt down to dig in her bag.

Jade jestured and the pale blond girl behind Kanaya. "And this is Rose Lalonde." Rose smiled at you.

"So, Miss Aradia tells me that Mister David Strider got to you." Kanaya purred, pulling a buttonup shirt from her bag.

"It was the one with the purple hair." You grumbled.

"Oh, Eridan." Kanaya nodded. She opened a smaller bag that she had pulled from her bigger bag and pulled out a dainty green handkercheif. She dabbed it wet and moved to finish wiping the milk off your face.

"I can do it myself," you repeat, but she ignores you. Kanaya glances at the wall on the clock.

"Go wash your hair out in the sink." She demanded.

"I'm fine, really. I can manage," you protest, but you can feel the sticky milk dribbling down the back of your neck beginning to warm up and smell. "This used to happen all the time at my old school."

Kanaya and Rose wordlessly seize a hold of your arms and drag you to a standing position. They force your head under the sink and you sputter and choak on the water.

"Poor guy." Jade sighed to Aradia.

"It's happened to all of us," Aradia hummed.

"Yeah, but they actually gave him an option to become a 'cool kid'." Jade frowned. "The rest of us were imediatley labled and attacked with no option whatsoever."

Kanaya finished drowning you in the sink and began forcefully drying you off. You flailed around a bit, trying to escape her clutches. She handed you a plain white button-up, with a floral pettern embroidered onto it.

"Here, put this on, dear." She said. "It's a little feminine, but it's the best I've got. You can give it back tomorrow."

"Thanks." You grumble and move to change behind a door.

You have biology next period. You notice John Egbutt (Egbert) shuffling into the lab on time and grabbing a seat near the bacl. He's wearing a new shirt - a girl's shirt - and his hair is damp. Mr Locke cheerfully welcomes him to the class and ands him a pair of saftey goggles.

"Social class is _everything_ here." Jade explained as you walk off campus and in the direction of home. "If you're lucky you get to choose where you stand, but normally you're handed a lable the second you step through those double doors."

"I know, it was like that at my old scho-"

Jade interupts you. "Dave and his buddies are on the top. Then there are kids like Kan, Rose, and Nepeta, who don't really _care _and are friends with anyone they please."

You don't bother trying to stop her, it sounds like she's practiced this speech a hundred times and has been waiting to say it for a while.

"There are people like Jane Crocker, Dirk Stider -Dave's cousin- , and Feferi Peixes, who tend to ignore the social ladder and keep to themselves.

You nod, letting all these names sink in, when you hear footsteps approaching. You and Jade turn, and Sollux Captor pushes in between you and rests his arm on Jade's shoulder.

"Harley," he growls. "KK gave me thith to give to you." Sollux handed Jade a small, unmarked envelope.

"Hey, thanks, Sol!" Jade squeaked cheerfully and pocketed the envelope. Sollux shrugged and turned around, jogging back over to a short hispanic boy in a black turtleneck and leather jacket.

Jade grinned bick at you, her cheeks flushed a bit. "Where was I?"

"Dirk Strider and Feferi Puzzles."

"Peixes." She corrects.

Whatever.

She drones on for a bit, about kids who get picked on but aren't really targets, concluding her speech with "And then there's us."

"Huh?"

"Us." Jade repeated. "The nerds, dorks, dweebs, typical chess club stereotype kids."

"Oh."

You walk the rest of the way home in silence.

It appears John has every single one of his classes with you, except gym, which is sort of ridiculous.

You're sitting in 4th period biology, zoning off, not even listening to what the teacher says when the class begins to get up and move all around you.

"Mr Lock assigned new partenrs." Feferi, your current partner, informed you. "You're being paired with John now." She gestured to where he was sitting.

He's looking back at you, but he looks away as soon as you gaze up, biting his lip as if he did something wrong.

You grab your bag and an assignment sheet and sit down next to him. This'll be good.


End file.
